


Before You Go

by oftennot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Caleb has to leave for a meeting with Essek, but Jester convinces him to wait just a bit longer.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 85





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic, please be kind <3

Caleb finishes buttoning up his coat and pats his pockets in a hurried attempt to make sure he has all his belongings, before turning to the door and seeing Jester, lips pouting and cheeks flushed, leaning against the wall, her hands sliding along her body and her eyes pleading with him.

Caleb swallows.

"Is there something you want, Jester?" He prompts her.

Jester frowns and drags a hand up to her breast, squeezing it gently. "You _know_ what I want, Caleb."

"I am afraid that I don't have much time, I have to go meet Essek—"

Jester pushes off the wall and slinks towards him, and Caleb forces himself not to take a step back. His chin tilts down as he maintains eye contact with Jester, whose mouth is now open and panting as her other hand gets lost in her clothes, reaching down, down, down. "But I _want_ you, Caleb," She breathes out, and gods how easily her voice and that look in her eyes makes his dick harden. "I could make you cum quickly, promise."

"Oh, I know you could." Caleb says, his voice shaky. If she keeps this up he might cum just watching her touch herself while seducing him.

He's already hard in his pants—it will take him a moment to calm himself down and make himself presentable enough to step outside—and the heat and wanton look from Jester is not doing him any favors. "You don't want to wait until I am back from my visit and can give you the proper time and dedication you deserve?" He asks her, one eyebrow arching. Jester shakes her head and presses herself against him, one hand trailing up the nape of his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. Caleb shivers and hisses as her belly rubs against his erection. "I want you _now._ "

She holds his eyes, waiting for him to give, as he always does, because where Jester is concerned Caleb can never deny her anything, and after one more second of pretending that he can say no to her, Caleb sighs and nods, and when she kisses him it does not feel like giving in or giving up, but rather _allowing_ himself to enjoy her, enjoy this, and to feel _good._

The sex isn't slow and sensual, they have neither the time nor inclination to take their time exploring each other's bodies as they have thousands of times before. Jester guides him to their bed and he falls onto it, with Jester following, never breaking their touch. She quickly finds his zipper and tugs it down, her hands grasping his erection and pulling him free. She smirks at him as she gives him a quick few playful tugs, his head arching back in pleasure, and then moves on top of the bed to straddle his hips. Caleb watches as Jester picks up her skirts to reveal naught but freckled skin and the familiar blue curls between her thighs, and the knowledge that she was pantiless the whole goddamn time has him leaking before she's even really touched him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pleasure you first?" Caleb asks her as she positions herself above him, and he's nearly shaking as his eyes zero in on her cunt just _inches_ from his cock. Jester smiles and shakes her head. "I just want you inside me, Caleb." And she _sinks_ herself onto him, and both he and Jester moan in relief and pleasure as he slips deeper and deeper inside her.

It doesn't take long—Jester always makes good on her word—and she rides him quickly, practiced and sure, knowing well all the ways to move her hips and clench just so to make Caleb grip the sheets and fall apart beneath her. He doesn't even feel embarrassed at how quickly he can feel his climax approaching, who could blame him when he has _Jester Lavorre_ on top of him, touching herself, neck and chest flushed in pleasure, her little moans slipping out with each thrust.

"Don't hold yourself back, Caleb." She tells him, one hand coming down to fist in his hair. "Cum for me."

"Oh, Jester, _gods,_ you're so beautiful, I can't—I'm going to—" the rest of his words get lost in his throat as he feels the rush of heat and electricity flow through his body, his breath and thoughts and words lost in the pleasure.

"Yes, that's it, just like that. Cum for me, Caleb. I love it when you cum." Jester croons at him as she strokes his hair lovingly. She follows him soon after, shivering and clenching around him, her head thrown back and eyes shut, and Caleb manages a few more thrusts for her to ride out the orgasm.

Jester collapses on top of him, and after a few brief moments to catch their breath, she's giggling into his neck.

"What is it, blueberry?"

"You better hurry to meet Essek, you're already running late."

_"_ _Schiesse."_


End file.
